Nova? Cupcakes? Sir Bunny Lord?
by Cherry Blossom0127
Summary: This is just a oneshot about a new bakery that opened up one Shuggazoom. When Sprx gets the cashier angry what will happen? CRAZYNESS contains Spova and a little bit of Chinmay


_**Nova? Cupcakes? Sir Bunny Lord?**_

**Alright this is just a one-shot! I and ****grungekitty**** have given each other lists and now we have to make one shots. I tried my best hope it's not too bad! Beware of the cupcakes!**

Today the hyper force had the day off so they decided they wanted to try out the ne bakery down the road. They just heard about it today so they wanted to check it out.

When the team went up to order they saw a variety of cupcakes. Gibson got ready to order first, "Good morning good sir, I would like to order a small simple coffee please." The cashier asked, "Anything else?" Otto came bouncing up, "Gibby will also take a blue cupcake! And I will have a green one!" The guy just nodded. "Otto use your manners! And the names Gibson!" Gibson shouted at Otto. Otto whimpered and just mumbled, "Thank you." The cashier asked again, "anything else?"

Chiro grabbed Jinmay's hand and ran up to the register, "Me and my girlfriend will take a pink and orange cupcake please!" Chiro yelled. "Chiro calm down!" Jinmay pleaded. The cashier just nodded.

Next up was none other than Sprx and Nova who was scolding Sprx. Nova was looking at the variety of cupcakes before her eyes landed on a rainbow one. Sprx saw this and said to the cashier, "Hey… Freddie!" Sprx looked at his name tag. "It's Fredrick not Freddie!" The cashier said getting angry. Sprx just ignored him and went on, "Alright Freddie! I would like a red cupcake and my girl here would like that rainbow one." Fredrick just got angrier, "IT'S FREDRICK!" Sprx just chuckled, "Well someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, anyways the customer is always right Freddie!" Sprx said before dragging Nova to their table. Fredrick was about to explode but then smirked, 'Just wait until your little girlfriend bites into her cupcake you red annoying monkey.' Fredrick thought. He took the rainbow cupcake and sprinkled little star sprinkles on the cupcake and laughed.

Last up to order was Antauri, "Hello, I would like to know if you have any fruit? I don't like pastries very much." The cashier just looked annoyed, "We have strawberries and that's about it." Antauri just nodded, "Very well thank you." Antauri paid and took the order back to the team.

The team quickly ate the cupcakes and thought they were delicious. "YUM!" Otto yelled. While he was eating food was flying everywhere. Some of it landed on Gibson. "Otto! Would you use your manners?" Gibson quickly finished his cupcake when he was just about to drink his coffee Otto yelled, "GIBSON NOOO!" Otto pushed the coffee away from Gibson and it spilled all over the floor and the cup smashed. Otto let out a sigh of relief. Gibson got outraged, "Otto! Why did you do that? You buffoon!" Otto just cried, "Gibson you could have got a curse from the evil haunted coffee cup!" Gibson and the rest of the team shook their heads, "Maybe we shouldn't have let Otto see the ghost movie." Chiro suggested. They all started laughing.

On their way back to the robot evil eyes watched from the bakery, "Fredrick wont this be fun?" Fredrick just laughed, "Of course master." Then they both laughed evilly.

When the hyper force got to the robot they looked back and saw Nova a pale yellow. Sprx got worried and asked, "What's wrong babe?" Nova just collapsed and Sprx caught her. "Nova!" everyone surrounded her worried, "Nova?" Otto asked worried. "She looks sick get her to her room to rest, and when she wakes up ill run test on her." Gibson said feeling Novas forehead. His hand then over to her cheek and he left it there. Sprx growled and pulled her away from him, Gibson just chuckled and said, "Don't worry Sprx I'm just checking on her." Sprx just left to take Nova to her room.

When Sprx got to her room he put her on the bed and laid down next to her. While she slept he held her to him while he rubbed her cheek, "It's okay Novs, I'm here for you to love you." His and Nova's relationship was complicated, they weren't together but they both new they liked each other. He wanted to be together with her but was too scared to ask her out. A few minutes later Sprx got up to go get a drink of water. When he got down to the command room he saw Chiro and Otto playing video games so he joined them.

The day soon turned to nightfall and they were all about to head up to their rooms and sleep until they saw Nova shoot down her tube. The whole team stood shocked at what stood before them. Nova was dressed as a princess with a big puffy pink dress and a blonde wig and on top of that she had a gold crown. She started dancing around saying, "good morning my slaves! I don't recall you know who I am. I am Princess Shuggazoom!" Chiro was still shocked and asked, "Nova are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Nova looked angry, "How dare you call me a 'Nova'! Whatever that creature is! I am a princess!" Antuari looked weirdly at her and said, "Don't you know who we are?" Nova shook her head. The team all looked sad especially Sprx, "How could you not remember Novs?" Nova looked even angrier, "How dare you speak back slave!" then she looked at Gibson and her smile widened, "Oh great Prince! You have finally returned for our wedding!" Gibson looked shocked, "excuse me?" Nova just laughed and took Gibson's hand to her tube. He tried to escape. Antauri whispered in his ear, "Just go with it!" Gibson nodded. "Alright as you wish my princess!" Sprx got angry with his blue brother, "What?" Antuari looked back at the team, "I told Gibson to go with it, while we think of a plan." Chiro nodded, "Alright if she thinks were her slaves then we go with it until we think of a plan alright?" the rest of the team nodded and headed towards Nova's room.

When they got to her room she was feeding Gibson while he lied on her bed getting pampered. He didn't notice the rest of the team so he said, "This is the life." "What did you say Brainstein?" Sprx kept getting angrier at Gibson. Gibson looked shocked, "Nothing!" Sprx just glared. Nova spoke up, "Alright I need the green and red monkey! The two humans and silver monkey can leave!" Antuari and Chiro left and headed to the central room.

Chiro and Antauri sat there wondering how nova could have gotten like this. "Do you think she hit her head?" Chiro asked. Antauri shook his head. If she did we would have seen it. Maybe it was something she ate? She did eat that cupcake… That's it! "Chiro it's the cup…" he got caught off due to Nova and Gibson coming down their tubes. "Now I shall show you our Barbie Otto!" Nova called. Otto came down he tube dancing and wearing makeup and a blonde wig, he winked and he had a pink skirt and yellow blouse on. He also had blue high heels on! The worst part was he had pink nail polish on! Chiro and Antauri gasped as looked crept out. "And next is our ballerina SPRX- 77!" Sprx came down in a pink ballerina costume. Oh boy was he angry. Chiro started laughing and he couldn't stop. "Shut up Kid." Sprx glared.

Antauri thought of an idea. "Alright team; I forgot my wallet at the bakery. We need to go back and get It." he needed an excuse to go back to the bakery and find out what was in Nova's cupcake. Chiro gave him a confused look but Antuari whispered his plan to him. "Alright team lets go back to the bakery!" nova just crossed her arms, "I'm the Princess! I don't want to!" Chiro gave Gibson a look and Gibson carried Nova over his shoulder. "I'll carry you Princess!" Gibson said. Sprx just glared at them.

They made their way to the bakery and walked inside. Fredrick watched them with, Especially Sprx. "Well if it isn't Fredrick!" Sprx smirked. Fredrick got angry really fast, "Shut up! Or you'll girlfriend will get worse!" Fredrick quickly realized what he said and covered his mouth his eyes wide with fear, "Uh Oh, Boss is gonna kill me!" Chiro got angry, "And who would that be?" "That would be me!" A small bunny came out from the kitchen. He was followed by two other bunnies. He was a fluffy red and his two partners were black. "We are the evil bunnies of doom! And I, there leader, Sir Bunny Lord!" Otto started laughing and Sir Bunny lord looked annoyed, "What?" Otto stopped laughing and looked at him, "How could you be evil your too cute to do anything!" With that the bunny lord smirked.

He sent three giant spiders after them and the team split up. Otto, Chiro, and Jinmay were attacking one spider, while Antauri and Gibson were attacking another. That left the "Princess" and Sprx. Sprx tore off the ballerina costume and transformed his magnets.

During half the battle Antauri noticed something. Whenever the evil bunnies looked like they were turning good they would eat some sort of an Ivy Vine, and so would Fredrick. After they would eat the ivy vines they would turn evil again. That's it! Antauri turned to Gibson, "Gibson I know why Nova, The bunnies, and Fredrick are the way they are!" Gibson looked confused, "How?" Antauri smirked, "That Ivy Plant! It must be destroyed!" Gibson just nodded and ran off to destroy it.

Gibson sneaked in the kitchen to find the Ivy guarded by two of the three bunnies. Gibson shot the ivy and it started dieing. The bunnies slowly turned to good and so did Fredrick. Nova turned back to her old self as well. As she did she fainted and Sprx defended her. She slowly woke up and watched as Sprx had his electric shield guarding them. All three spiders disappeared as the hyper force attacked them.

"Well that went well." Chiro groaned exhausted. Antauri nodded and looked around. "Aww so cute!" Otto cooed the three bunnies. "Can we keep them?" Gibson shook his head, "No are you insane!" Jinmay just tried reasoning with Gibson, "Please Gibson, ill help take care of them!" Gibson just sighed and gave in, "ask Chiro." Chiro looked really happy, "Of course!" Jinmay, Chiro, and Otto grabbed a bunny and danced with them.

Sprx got up and looked around for Nova. When he spotted her, he saw her rip her dress off. "I hate dresses!" she glared. "Haha princess." Sprx smirked. Nova looked up at him and glared for a minute but then realized he saved her. "Sprx did you save me?" she asked. Sprx just smirked and nodded, "Of course babe." Nova ran over and Sprx thought she was going to hit him so he waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead she kissed him right on the lips. When he knew what was going on and he smirked into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his waist, while Nova put her arms around his neck. They heard a cough and pulled apart. They looked at the team and saw them all smirk. "Nova, will you be my girl?" Nova just smiled and took his hand, "Of course Sparky!" Sprx just chuckled.

They left the bakery and made it back to the robot. Lesson learned, never eat sketchy cupcakes.

**Aww Spova! Here's my listed one-shot! Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
